


All That Glitters

by firstbankofchickpea



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbankofchickpea/pseuds/firstbankofchickpea
Summary: The warp topaz reminds Dr. Starline of an incident in his childhood.
Kudos: 6





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> Whole story is inspired by Melody Cler's OC's : https://twitter.com/MelodyCler01/status/1345728923032817664?s=19

The young platypus cowered against the wall. His 15 month old frame cringed as his mother paced in front of him in a fury. Her face, which was normally so serene and beautiful, was twisted into a terrible scowl.

A violet tipped pale frond hung loose from the neat arrangement upon her head. The satin of the female platypus's garnet colored gown made a swishing sound as her shapely legs carried her back and forth in the spiked heels she wore. An exposed tail twitched in anger. Her snow white fur seemed almost to glow beneath the light of the chandelier above them. Her regal appearance was completely at odds with her simmering mood.

The toddler glanced over at Nanny Sarah in nervousness. Nanny Sarah was a portly feline with orange fur. Usually she would allow him to scaffle up her sides when he was frightened, but she would not look at him. Instead, her worried green eyes were fastened onto his mother.

Nanny Sarah broke the tense silence with a strained apology. "I am so sorry, Miss Diamond. I only left him for a moment." This did not seem to appease his mother in the slightest. Her silken gloved hands reached up into the air in an exasperated gesture. "That's all it takes, Sarah!" She scolded. Nanny Sarah flinched, but made no attempt to defend herself. Instead she turned towards the toddler and asked solemnly. "Honey, please show me where you put Mommy's necklace. It's very important."

The toddler remembered. He remembered Mommy's necklace. Mommy's door had been open and Nanny Sarah had been busy. The necklace was sitting prominently on top of her armoire.The necklace had a glittery orange stone in the center that captivated his attention. He had climbed up and taken the necklace, but where was it now? He couldn't remember. 

His mother kneeled in front of him, her plump breasts swayed slightly making him think of the gelatin cups he was given for a snack. The comparison made him never want yo eat another one again. He stiffened at the feel of her soft silken gloved webbed fingers against the back of his neck. Her dark colored bill spread into a smile. She spoke softly, but there was no mistaking the hint of repressed menace in her voice.

"Julian Evan Starline. My precious child, where did you put my necklace? Show Mommy now, please." The toddler shivered and tried to weakly pull away from her. Mommy was scary when she was angry and she was very, very angry.

His mother did not soften her demeanor despite her son's visible discomfort. "Mommy needs that necklace tonight. Do you hear me? Show me where it is." The toddler's crimson eyes looked pleadingly up at Nanny Sarah, but she refused to meet his gaze.

Tears started to prick the back of his eyes as he struggled to remember where he had put the necklace. He didn't want Mommy mad at him, but he was too frightened to think. His mother shouted. "Now, Julian!" The toddler panicked and twisted out of her grip. He tried to run. He wanted to hide behind Nanny Sarah.

The toddler didn't make it two steps before he felt a vice like grip on his lithe tail. His mother yanked him back as he began to whimper and cry. This seemed only to antagonize his mother more. "Don't you dare run away from me! Do you understand!" The young platypus sobbed and nodded his head weakly. 

His mother's bill opened again to continue to rake him over the coals, but a masculine voice cut her off. "Calm down. D. We can find the necklace after the party." The toddler felt relief flood his senses. It was Daddy. A suavely dressed tan colored male platypus entered the room. The platypus slicked back his fronds and fidgeted with his cufflinks as he tried to appease his wife.

"You know that you could be wearing nothing but rhinestones and still look dazzling, my dear." He smiled warmly at his wife while giving his son a wink. His wife stood up and sighed loudly. "I need that topaz, Sirius. I designed this outfit specifically with that necklace in mind. It needs to be perfect." She asserted.

The tuxedo clad man lightly grasped his wife's loose frond and tucked it amongst her other fronds. "Surely, you could find something more worthy of you. I've seen you make the dullest of stones look phenomenal. You're a maverick, after all." 

The female platypus seemed to soften somewhat from her husband's flattery. She glanced back at her son, her eyes looking hard. "Fine, but it's only because we're already running late." She conceded. The toddler watched as his mother turned her back to him and strode over to the spiral staircase. 

The young platypus ran towards Daddy. He wanted Daddy to hold him. All he wanted was a little bit of comfort. The toddler stopped in his tracks when his father's hand reached out to stop him. "Not now, Jules. Mommy would kill me if I wrinkled my tux." He gave his son a sad smile as he turned to follow his wife up the stairs. 

The toddler stood Dumbly in the middle of the room. He gaped as his parents disappeared from view until Nanny Sarah grasped his shoulder and started pulling him into the direction of his room.

***

Dr. Starline spent a long time gazing at the warp topaz that adorned his glove. Despite the damage that the jewel caused his body, he didn't like to be separate from it for too long. 

He smiled to himself. Perhaps now he understood his mother's obsession with obtaining the perfect jewel. Almost. After all, she was just a shallow stupid woman who thought that what she wore gave her power. Laughable!

And that weak impotent man who, despite his superior intellect, constantly acquiesced to his wife's demands. To Hell with him. To Hell with both of them. He was set to become something neither of them could dream of. They and the world would just have to wait and see.


End file.
